


Dragon Lesbianism Is The Best Kind Of Lesbianism

by femmetastiic



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Canon/OC - Freeform, F/F, Fanfiction, HTTYD - Freeform, How To Train Your Dragon fanfiction, Lesbianism, Lesbians, Self Insert, f/f - Freeform, httyd fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmetastiic/pseuds/femmetastiic
Summary: Two young Vikings are in the training arena in the middle of the night, each with feelings for the other.
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Dragon Lesbianism Is The Best Kind Of Lesbianism

**Author's Note:**

> VAL IS A LESBIAN! Just because he uses he/him does NOT mean he is a boy.

It was midnight, and two young vikings were still training in the battle arena. One of them, Val, can’t keep his eyes off of Astrid, a very handsome butch that he had known since he was much younger. Growing up on such a small island did that- everyone knew everyone. At every birthday and every funeral, everyone saw each other  
Every few minutes their eyes meet and they both look away like they just looked at something horribly wrong. But they weren’t. In fact, they both shared feelings for one another that they didn’t even know they had.  
“What’s that noise?” Astrid whispered suspiciously when they heard a strange spark from above the bars of the arena. Val gulps and shrugs as Astrid grabs a shield and positions herself in front of him, making the butterflies in his stomach flap even harder than they were before. When a loud BANG! and flashing colors appeared above them disaster struck. Astrid had turned and now Val was on the floor with her on top of him- both of them had never been so embarrassed in their lives. Val couldn’t help but inspect her freckles now that they were close up and Astrid couldn’t help but admire his eyes  
When another firework went off they both scrambled up, breathing heavy. Then it happened again. They kept getting closer and closer until they could feel one another's breaths on their lips and it was harder and harder to look away.  
“Your um..hair...it’s in your face.” Astrid mumbles as she raises her hand, brushing Val’s thick hair away from his face. Where her hand brushes his cheek it feels like hot fire that felt good when it burned.  
Val brings his hand up and grabs hers, squeezing it gently and she blushes so hard she feels like she’s going to be sick.  
That’s where they stayed until sunrise, basking in one another’s company, not another word between them.


End file.
